megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Inugami
Inugami is a demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology an inugami ("dog god") resembling, and usually originating from, a dog, (although other similar species are interpreted as being. e.g., wolves, raccoons, and weasels.) and most commonly carrying out vengeance or acting as guardians on behalf of their "inugami owner." Inugami are extremely powerful and capable of existing independently, (without master or possession) as well as turning on their "owners" and even possessing humans. Even so, while Inugami can betray their masters, they may also be the loyalest of companions. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Beast Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona 5: Hanged Man Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Beast Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Inugami evolves into Makami through leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Inugami can be contracted in the Suginami field and are one of the targets of the earlier acts, where players are asked to fuse an Erthys to take advantage of their weakness. They appear regularly within Suginami Tunnels' gold instance and within Shibuya's Quartz instance, where they appear as more powerful variations. The variation in Quartz's gold-level instance will regularly use all four elemental drain area of effect buffs. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Inugami appears in the "Hunter Tournament Prelims" Challenge Quest while supporting Flynn's first opponent, Subzero Nodon. It can later be found as a normal enemy in Ikebukuro. Inugami can teach Flynn the Fire Breath and Rakunda skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Inugami can be found in the lower areas of Kanda-no-yashiro. It can teach the Fire Breath, Rakunda and Maragi skills to Nanashi through its Whisper event. Inugami benefits from learning Fire, ailment, and support skills. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Inugami appears as an optional boss in Dark Tsukudo-Cho, where he says he is born not of mother and father, but hatred. After his defeat, he says he does not want to disappear and so asks Raidou to make him his demon. Depending on the choice he will wish to be reborn as a demon that brings happiness to others if he is allowed to die, while he joins Raidou if he wants to have him. Afterwards, Astaroth appears after enjoying the fight. ''Persona 5'' Inugami is the second Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Possessing Dog Ghost." Inugami is the first Persona to learn the Giant Slice and Brain Shake skills, as well as the second of two Personas to learn the Confuse Boost skill. It is the second of three Personas to learn the Lucky Punch skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Inugami yields a Brain Shake skill card. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Fire Breath\Innate Rakunda\Innate Panic Voice\27 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons